Unexpected
by angelous369
Summary: Severus made alot of mistakes in his life,but there is two mistakes he will regret for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1: Surprise….**

**I own nothing. Characters belong to J.K.R. except for my original characters.**

Hermione left Scotland shortly after the war was concluded. The light had won. Harry with the help of a spell Hermione had created killed Voldemort, and there was no way he could ever return. Hermione studied under Master Richards an American Spell and Charms Master, and she received her masteries in spell creation and charms. Even though she brought a slight complication with her Master Richards accepted her as his apprentice. She had a thriving spell creation business, and had made quite a fortune from some of the spells she had created. Hermione received a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore informing her that the charms professor was retiring, and they would like for her to take the post as the new charms teacher.

Hermione sat in front of the headmaster, and handed him her signed contracts of employment. "I know why I'm here. How long have you known?" Hermione asked the headmaster.

"His name appeared in the book as soon as you named him my dear." Replied Albus.

"So how has he been?" Asked Hermione.

"Miserable. He never expected to survive. That's why he pushed you a way. That's why he returned your owls without responding, after the war. He felt that he would bring shame upon you." Replied Albus.

"Does he know about Toby?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes. I showed him the entry in the book, after he refused to look at your owls." Replied Albus.

"So he doesn't want us?" Asked Hermione.

"No! He wants both of you in his life. She was just too ashamed by his actions to come to you and beg your forgiveness. He thought you hated him to much to accept him in your lives, after the way he treated you before and after the war." Replied Albus.

"I love him I would have forgiven him, and he could have been an active part of our lives. Instead I documented everything as far as Toby growing up in case he wanted to become a part of our lives." Replied Hermione.

_**Meanwhile in Diagon Alley….**_

"Ok Toby I'm going to get your books you head over to ice cream shop, and I'll meat you there when I'm done." Replied Jean Granger.

"Ok Grandmother." Replied Toby as he left his grandmother and walk over to the ice cream shop.

The place was crowded. Toby got his ice cream, and looked around to try to find a seat. He only saw one seat, and it was at a table with a blonde haired boy along with two blonde haired men and a black haired man.

"Excuse me Sirs is it ok if I sit here there are no other seats available?" Toby asked the men.

"Of course young man. Please have a seat." Replied Lucius.

Toby gave a slight bow and responded "Thank you sir. " Toby sat down and introduced himself "My name is Toby my grandmother brought me shopping. I will be attending Hogwarts as a first year. My mum could not bring me because she's at Hogwarts filling out paper work. She's the new Charms Professor. My dad's a potions master. My mum says I'm talented in potions like him. I hope to one day be a Potions Master like my dad." Replied Toby. At this point all three men took a long hard look at the boy. Toby had long black hair past his shoulders. Black piercing eyes, his mother's nose, and his father's jaw. The three men looked at each other everyone was speechless.

"My dad is a war hero and a great man. At lease that's what my mum says. She says he had been hurt so much during his life it was hard for him to love of trust anyone. My mum still loves my dad she said that maybe one day he would let us be a part of his life. She told me not to bother him at Hogwarts. She said I was to pay attention in his class and do my very best, but I was not to pester him. So when I get to Hogwarts I'm going to be the best student in his class. Mum warned me not to be a know it all though. She says he doesn't like that. I hope mum's right that one day he will want to be part of our lives. I love him regardless." Replied Toby.

"Tell me what is your full name Toby?" Asked Lucius finding his voice.

Toby stood and responded to the man's question. "Sir, my name is Severus Tobias Snape Jr., but mum and everyone call me Toby because my dad is Severus." Toby bowed slightly after he properly introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet you Toby. I am Lucius Malfoy. This is my son Draco, and his son Scorpius. And finally this is my best friend Severus Tobias Snape Sr.. Replied Lucius.

Toby looked at his father and Severus looked at his son as a tear escaped his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2: A Off The Old Cauldron….**

**I own nothing. Characters belong to J.K.R. except for my original characters.**

Severus stood up and so did Toby. Severus walked over to his son and embarrassed him.

"I want to be a part of you and you're mother's life if you'll have me." Replied Severus.

"Of course we want you. What would you like me to call you dad or father?" Asked Toby.

"Dad will be fine son." Replied Severus.

Toby looked at Lucius and walked over to the man. "My mother thought that since you named dad the godfather of your heir that she would name you my godfather. So it is a pleasure to meet you godfather. Mum told me that you made a few mistakes in your life, and that you did some things that you shouldn't. Mum says that she's sure you're a good man underneath "the death eater mask", and that I should love you and trust you with my life. If something should happen to mum and dad. So I want you to know that I love you and I respect you. I look forward to you're positive influences in my life." Toby replied and hugged his godfather.

"Well Lucius it looks like I finally get to return the honor you bestrode on me all those years ago. Thanks to Hermione's love and thoughtfulness. You will stand and be godfather to Toby won't you?" Severus asked his best friend who was like an older brother to him.

"Yes, of course I will be honored." Replied Lucius.

Jean Granger was standing in a dark corner of the ice cream shop watching the scene play out. She might be a muggle, but she knows how to bring her family together. Then again she wasn't actually a muggle, but that'll be her secret for now. Jean walked up to her grandson.

"Hello Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Scorpius." Replied Jean Granger.

"Hello Madame Granger." Replied the three men in unison.

"Please call me Jean gentlemen. Severus since you are here would you mind taking Toby to finish his shopping. There is an emergency at the surgery that I must attend too. You can return him to his mother at the castle as well." Replied Jean.

"Of course." Replied Severus.

"I purchased his books and his robes they are being sent to the castle." Replied Jean.

"I make sure he gets everything he needs. Thank you Ariel." Replied Severus.

"Of course I leave you gentlemen to your shopping." Replied Jean. She smiled to herself as she turned on her heel and left the ice cream shop. So Severus figured it out. Things are going to get really interesting in the very near future. She thought to herself.

Lucius walked up to Severus and whispered in his ear. "Did you just call Jean Granger Ariel?"

"Yes we'll talk about this at another time." Replied Severus.

Lucius nodded, and they all left the shop to go finish their shopping.

Severus and Toby returned to the castle, and it was time for dinner so Severus led Toby into the Great Hall so they could eat. Severus placed his scowl in place and pushed up the doors to the Great Hall and strode to the staff table. Toby noticing his father places a scowl on his face he did the same, and strode into the Great Hall behind him with his robes billowing as well. His father walked to his seat, and Toby took the seat next to him.

"Severus who is that that you have with you?" Asked Minerva.

"This is my son Severus Tobias Snape Jr. Minerva. We just finished shopping for his school things. He will be starting his first year at Hogwarts in a few weeks." Replied Severus.

All the staff sitting at the table was left speechless with their mouths a gap. Hermione and the headmaster chose that moment to enter the Great Hall from. Hermione noticed her son sitting with his father looking like a chip off the old cauldron with his scowl firmly in place on his face just like his father. She started to laugh as she approached the table. The headmaster's eyes were twinkling brightly.

"Good evening everyone. Toby welcome to Hogwarts. Did you have fun shopping with your father?" Albus asked Toby.

"Yes sir, dad bought me a kneaze, after we got the rest of my school things. Mum can I go over to Uncle Lucius's Manor tomorrow so I can play with Scorpius? Dad said it was ok as long as you gave your permission as well. Please mum please." Toby begged his mother.

"If your father gave his permission I'll stand by his decision." Replied Hermione. Hermione gave Severus the we need to talk look, and he gave a slight nod to let her know that he understood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2: The Return of Our Best Friend….**

**I own nothing. Characters belong to J.K.R. except for my original characters.**

Jean sat in front of her fireplace when the flames turned green. Her two best friends stepped out Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy walked out, and stood before her.

"I was wondering when you two would show up. Lucius, Severus welcome to my humble abode. " Replied Jean.

"Hello Ariel care to explain." Replied Severus.

"Not much to explain. I was a target because of my parents they sent me into the muggle world to keep me safe from Tom. I got pregnant with a brilliant little girl. Who gets her intelligence from me. Her dad is an arrogant, bad decision making, pureblood extremist who in the end realized his mistake and tried to stop Tom. Which caused his life to be held in forfeit. I became a muggle dentist. " Replied Jean.

"Regulus Black! Regulus Black is Hermione's father!" Replied Lucius.

"Of course you didn't think I would have a child with a muggle did you? I might not have been as extreme as you Death Eaters, but I still wanted my child to be a pureblood even if I couldn't tell her. I loved Regulus and he loved me. We just could not let anyone know that we were married." Replied Jean.

"Married! Your parent are going to have a hippogriffs when the find out. Sirus is going to faint can I tell him please?" Asked Severus as he gave Jean his best house elf eyes.

"Well Madame Ariel Kela Minerva Dumbledore Black/Dr. Jean Granger can we be there when you tell your parents and Sirus about whom you are and who Hermione is?" Asked Lucius.

Jean/Ariel grabbed a handful of floo powder, and she threw it into the flames. "Headmasters office Hogwarts." She replied as she disappeared into the flames with Severus and Lucius right behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2: Mum, Dad I'm Home….**

**I own nothing. Characters belong to J.K.R. except for my original characters.**

The Order of the Phoenix was having an informal get together in the headmaster's office. Minerva, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirus, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-eye, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, Harry, and Ron were all in attendance. The floo flared and Severus, Lucius and a woman came through the floo.

The woman dusted herself off and spoke. "Mum dad I'm home." The headmaster suddenly turned as white as a ghost. Minerva stood up and walked over to the woman and hugged her as the tears fell from her eyes. "Ariel my sweet child you have come home." Replied Minerva.

As the tears fell from his eyes Albus walked over to his wife and child and engulfed them in a hug. "My precious daughter you have returned to us." He replied.

"Yes, dad the war is over and I can no longer be used as a weapon against you by the dark lord. I have some things to tell you so please both of you sit so I can begin." Replied Ariel.

They both sat down and Ariel began her tail.

"Well before you sent me into the muggle world for my protection I had been dating Regulus Black in secret. So once I was in the muggle world we stayed in touch. It was me who convinced him to doubt the dark lord and leave his service. Which he did and we were married. I begged him to come to you, but he refused he believed he could stop the dark lord on his own. He retrieved a horclux, but it cost him his life. I never got the chance to tell him that I was pregnant with his heir. In short I had a precious little girl. Who turned out to be quite a talented witch. Mom and dad you are grandparents and great grandparents. Sirus you are an uncle and great uncle. "

As soon as Ariel had finished speaking Hermione and Toby entered the headmaster's office.

"Mum what are you doing her?" Asked Hermione.

Toby ran over to his father. "Sirus have you met my son Severus Tobias Snape Jr. Your nephew?" Severus asked Sirus with a smirk.

Sirus fainted.


End file.
